Brittana From The Start To The End
by ItGivesMeChills
Summary: Santana helps Brittany with her life problems, together they overcome a lot of difficulties, better story inside :)


Brittana

New Year at McKenly, new students, new teachers, still the same old Sue trying to take down the same Glee club but never actually succeeds

Brittany's POV

Senior year, finally, I was walking through the halls, looking for someone, someone special, Santana, I turn left to look in the quire room, but that was a huge mistake, because I spotted Karofsky, I tried to make a run for it, but I was already late.

"Hey stupid, where do you think you're going?" Karofsky said bitterly

"I, uhh, ummm" was all I could say

"Hey guys, looks like we've got our first pray" John , one of the football players said

"How do you want to settle this stupid?" Karofsky asked

"Just beat me and get over it" I replied, because i really had to find Santana

Santana's POV

I was walking through the halls looking for Brittany, I had something important to tell her, but I spotted a group gathering around Karofsky, John and a blonde that looked a lot like Brittany, wait, that is Brittany, oh my god, I run past all the students and over hear the conversation they were having

"Just beat me and get it over with " Brittany replied terrified

"fine by me" karofsky replied while stepping closer to her, causing her to fall on the ground, he wrapped his palms ready to punch her, she helplessly protected her head with her hands, when I finally reach over to them, I stopped him in his tracks

"or we could do this my way" I replied in a bitchy tone, giving him my best glare

He turns around and looks at me

"What are you going to do about it?" karofsky replied

"Listen here kiddo, I will go all Lima heights up your face If you don't leave her alone" I meant it

"This isn't over" he shouted while walking away

I look at Brittany and she's in the same position she was a while ago, I bend down and wrap my arms around her protectively while she sobs uncontrollably in my arms, I rub her back and whisper soothing words into her ears, after a while she calms down and looks at me with hurt in her eyes, then she looks away hanging her head down

"Come on let's get you cleaned up Britt" I said while standing up and holding my hand out for her, she finally grabs it and we head to the bathroom

"It's only the first day, what are they going to do to me later?" Brittany says while new tears threaten to fall, I lean in closer to her and hug her, she hugs back and hides her head in my shoulder, I whisper soothing words into her ear "I love you", "I won't let anything happen to you" and when she calms down, she looks at me, with no emotion, just staring at me, after a few minutes I finally spoke up

"What are you looking at?" I ask in concern

"How come you're the only person in this school who had never called me stupid? When I clearly am" she asks hanging her head down again

How could a perfect girl think so negative of herself? I thought

"Britt, I've never said it because it's not true, you're smarter than anyone gives you credit for, believe me, you are a genius Britt" I said honestly

"I love you" she says looking up at me

God she's so perfect I would just want to kiss her right now

"I love you too Britt-Britt"

She does something i didn't expect her to do, she kissed me, I was hesitate at first but I kissed back, that was something I wanted to do since I first saw her, it was slow and passionate she pulls away looking more terrified than ever

"I…. uhh.. Sorry" with that she storms off the bathroom

"Wait! Britt!" I said but it was too late, I chased after her, but I lost track, I searched for her everywhere, I reached to the football field and saw her sitting on the stands and crying, I run up to her and hug her tightly, she tried to push away and run, but I held her tighter till she gave in and stayed still, after a while she stops crying and quietly sniffles

"Britt…" I say trying to get her attention "Britt... Please look at me" I plead, and she finally does, "Britt I still love you, and I'm glad you kissed me because I think now I can tell you that I'm in love with my best friend"

"Who?" she asks

"You silly" I answer in a playful tone

"Really?"

"Yea really, I love you Britt, I really do, so I was thinking, um would u like to be my girlfriend?" I ask really nervously

She doesn't answer, she just closes the gap between our lips, the kiss was slow and passionate, we break apart for air and hug each other tightly with silent happy tears running down her face, I pull away and kiss every tear away

"I really love you Sanny"

"I love you too Britt, I love you too, do you wanna go back inside?" I ask

"uhmm.." she says suddenly nervous and unsure

"Don't worry baby, I won't let anything happen to you" I assure her

"Okay..."

We link pinkies and go inside, and there is Karofsky waiting for us

"Hey look you guys, the bitch is in love with the idiot" I feel Brittany tense up at Karoskys words

"Shut it Dave, she's not stupid, you are stupid!" and with that he pushes me against the lockers and punches me in the eye then leaves, Brittany comes running to my side to see my face

"I'm sorry" she whispers

"Britt, baby, it's not your fault, it's ok"

"No its not okay, it never was okay, and it never will be" with that she starts sobbing, I held her in my arms trying to calm her down, "Britt…" "Please baby, look at me" she does as told "none of this is your fault, I love you, way too much to let anything hurt you" she hugs me tightly and whispers "I love you too" through a soft sob, while I rub her back

"Can you come to my place today?" she asks me

"Sure Britt" I say with a warm smile, I reach up for her wrists but she flings when I do, I look up at her with concern, but decide to leave it aside for now

After school I was waiting for her outside the school, in the parking lot, she was late, I was about to pick up my phone when I see her walking over to me, I notice something on her cheerios uniform it was something red, looked like blood, still I ignored it and took her hand and walked to her house, it was a quiet walk, but a comfortable one too, I was asking her random things, but she didn't answer, I realized that she was lost in her thoughts

"Britt" I say while squeezing her hand softly

"Huh?" she says coming back to reality

"I was asking questions about what song to do for regionals this year" I state looking at her bright blue eyes with concern

Brittany's POV.

I was lost in thought, how could she possibly love me? Did she really say she would want to be my girlfriend, but why would it be me? I'm just a stupid bastard

"I uhh, um a mash up of someone like you & rumour has it" I answered

"Britt…" she called

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about?" she asks with concern eyes

"Nothing" I stated simply looking down

"Britt please look at me baby..." she says while putting a finger under my chin and softly lifted it up, I met her beautiful chocolate eyes, she looked upset about something "what's wrong sweetie?" she asks cupping my cheek

"I uhh… umm… can we go inside please? I'm feeling cold" I say while shivering

"Yeah sure" she says while wrapping her arms around me

Santana's POV.

Something is up with Brittany; it hurts to see her like this, she's hiding something, something bad and big

Inside we sit on Brittany's couch in the living room

"Britt, please talk to me..."

"What do you want to talk about?" she stated simply looking at the TV

"What's going on Britt?"

"Nothing is going on, everything is perfectly fine" she said looking down at her wrists, frowning

"Britt, I know you more than anyone, please tell me what's going on" I plead, giving her the puppy dog look, and she gives in

"uhh, fine, but you have to promise me it won't change anything between us" she begged

"I promise nothing will"

She exhaled deeply and lifted her sleeve up

"Oh my god ... Britt.. baby, why?" I said above a whisper, then lean in and hug her tightly, as she collapses on me and sobs softly on my shoulder, when she calms down she bites her bottom lip to stop another wave of tears, she looks down at her wrists again avoiding eye contact with me

"baby… I love you" I say in a tiny voice

"I love you too San" she says sniffling quietly

"let's get some rest baby, we can lay down on the couch, or go lay down on the bed if you'd like and we will talk about this tomorrow"

"can we lay down on the couch?" she asks in a tiny voice

"sure sweetie, I could sing to you if you'd like"

"please.."

_For you, there'll be no crying_

_For you, the sun will be shining_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's__alright_

_I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before_

_To you, I would give the world_

_To you, I'd never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright_

_I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before_

_Like never before_

_Like never before_

When I finish the song, she's already fast asleep in my arms, luckily there was a blanket nearby, I throw it open on her, and she snuggles closer to me, like she's afraid she's gonna lose me, I wrap my arms around her waist and hum softly to her, then I kiss her forehead. I stayed awake in case she wakes up from a nightmare.

Half an hour later she wakes up and stares at me

"Hey sleepy head" I jokingly tell her

She closes her eyes and hugs me even tighter, then exhales "I don't want to lose you" she says a bit above a whisper

"Why would you think that?" why would she think she'd lose me?

"Because they are going to start bullying you, and you will eventually get sick of me.. and.. and you will suffer the consequences of being with me.. and .. I .. am afraid.." she says while sobbing

"shhhh.. baby…" I hug her tightly "look at me Britt.. " she looks at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen " you are not going to lose me, I don't care about the bullying, our love can survive anything, nothing will make me leave you, you're the one I want, you're my soul mate, I love you"

"Yeah?" she asks looking up at me

"Yeah" I answer, and then kiss her, it was slow and passionate, and she pulled away looking at me

"What's that look for?" I tease

"you see I've got this really hot girlfriend, she's really sexy and I want to kiss her over and over again right now" Brittany says flickering her eyes on my lips and back to my eyes

"lucky girl, I don't think I've met her yet" I tease some more

"I really love you" and she kisses me, it was deep and passionate, I kiss back and she slid her arms under my shirt and runs her hands up and down my sides, I wrap my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist, she starts trailing soft kisses down my neck, and I can't help but moan, she pulls back

"you like that huh?" she asks smiling

"you have no idea how much I love it" I say as I peck her lips one more time and hug her as we lay on the couch watching Disney Pixar Movies "britt.." I rub her arm "baby, wake up" I rub her back softly, but she whimpers and starts talking

"no.. don't… please, leave me alone… please just let me go" Brittany starts sobbing and sweating, and i begin comforting her

"shhhh… baby.. britt.. its me, San.." "britt, baby wake up"

Suddenly her eyes flutter open and she jumps and runs to the corner I follow quietly and slowly not wanting her to get scared "britt, baby its me, Santana"

"Sanny..?" she asks in a small voice

"yes baby its me" then she runs to me and hugs me tight not wanting to let go ever again, she hides her head in my neck like she wants to hide from everything

"britt.." but she starts sobbing, so I decided to just hold her till she calms down, after 5 minutes she calms down and just keeps on hugging me "britt.." I try again

"yeah?" she asks with her head still hid in my neck and her voice cracked

"come lets get some rest britt"

"no.. he will come after me.. no" she whimpers and almost starts crying

"shhh, britt, who will come after you..?" I try soothing her while rubbing her back

"my dad." I held her bridal style and took her up to my room, once I reached my room she was already asleep, so I laid her on my bed and went to wash my face

"Sanny…" she whispers

"yea baby?" I say while coming back in

"im sorry" she says while sitting up and and looking down at her wrists

"hey there, don't apologies, I love you"

"I love you too" and her face cracks into a small smile

Around midnight she jumped up, and she drops to the ground shaking like crazy while sobbing uncontrollably, I sit down beside her and hug her tightly

"baby, we could talk about this tomorrow" she shakes even more "hey, hey, hey, sweetie im right here baby, im not letting go.. shhh, calm down baby" I run my arms up and down her back try to sooth her, which works because her sobs turn into sniffles, she turned around and hugged me tightly "im right here" I say while rubbing her sides

"sorry.."

"its fine baby, you don't have to apologies, it's not your fault, come on lets lay down on the bed

"okay.." she says sadly

We lay on the bed, she wrapped her arms around my waist tightly, and so did I, I inhale her sweet sent, and I assumed she was asleep because her breathing evened out, nothing else happened that night, I stayed awake just in case anything happened

6:45AM

"britt.." I say softly "baby.. we have to go to school" I continue

Her eyes flutter open and she kisses me, and returns to the same position she was the night before "I don't want to go to school" she looks at me and pouts, I kiss it away and convince her to go to school, as we reach the front doors of the school, I feel her whole body tensing, as I squeezed her arm reassuringly and smile at her, she smiles back and we enter the school, I was immediately covered with a blueberry slushy

"damn, these things are cold" I mumbled under my breath which Brittany herd

"oh my god! What was that for you idiots?!" screamed Brittany at karofsky and john

"oh look you guys, the bozo is standing up for lezpez" mark shouted from behind

"don't call her that" said Brittany sternly, stepping forward

"or what?" karofsky challenged

"or I will tell everyone your little secret, trust me, you don't want to cross your limits more than you already have" Brittany stepped closer

"fine! I'll leave you both alone for now" karoskey said as he made his way to Spanish class

"hey baby, are you okay?" said Brittany heading back to my direction

"yeah I'm fine, I have spare cloths in my locker, ill go get them" I saw while wiping the blue liquid out of my face

We reached the locker, grabbed the cloths and went to the bathroom

Brittany's POV.

I was so gonna kill karofskey for doing that, I was so lost in my thoughts of killing him until I felt Santana hold my hand

"you know, blue is so your color, you look like an adorable smurf" I tease and I earn a giggle from her

"yeah, yeah whatever, can you help me clean up?" she asks with a pout that I swear no one can resist

"Okay" I grab the towel and dab some of the liquid off of her

"Hey Britt"

"Yeah?"

"What secret were you threatening karofskey with?" she asks while tilting her head to the side and leaning back onto the sink

"its nothing babe, ill tell you when the time is right, trust me" I say while cupping her cheek and kissing her nose

"okay" she says while giving me a peck on the lips.

**First chapter, give me your feedback please **


End file.
